When You're Gone
by Amakatsu
Summary: Fluffy one-shot, Zacharie is gone for a few days and The Batter misses him. Rated T to be safe.


**A/N: **OFF Fanfiction for my dear friend Caroline :) per her request starring her favorite pairing Batterie. This is my first experience with the OFF fandom and writing a yaoi fanfic, so I hope I didn't screw it up X_X

Summary: Fluffy one-shot, Zacharie is gone for a few days and The Batter misses him. Rated T to be safe.

Disclaimer: I don't own OFF or the picture, credit to Rexxe.

* * *

><p>The Batter considered himself to be a simple person. He never worried about anything, and just focused on his job, what really needed to be done.<p>

_"Where to today?"_ A voice asked.

"It's your decision." He replied.

_"Then we'll stop at Zacharie's shop."_

"Fine." He intoned before looking around for Zacharie who usually stood waiting for him at his shop, but he wasn't there. The Batter frowned before scanning the area again, coming up with nothing he turned to the Player and asked if they see the masked man's shop anywhere.

_"It isn't on the map." _The Player replied, _"I guess he isn't here today."_

He could feel something keen to irritation take over him, but he shrugged it off and kept moving. No, The Batter wasn't the type to worry or get nervous, but it did cross his mind a few times as to why Zacharie hadn't shown up, he dispelled the thought and didn't think on it again. But the next day Zacharie wasn't there again, and the day after that, and the next, after a full week of the merchant's absence, The Batter could no longer ignore it. He found himself growing restless and distracted.

_"Is something wrong?"_ The Player asked him one day as they entered a town in search of a store.

"No." He replied simply, he wasn't known for his words after all.

_"Really? You seem distracted."_ The Player continued.

"I'm not, it's just tiring trying to find a store all the time." He grumbled.

_"Hmm, I agree, I hope Zachs OK at least."_ The Player continued.

"What matters is that he abandoned his duties and left without saying anything." The Batter mentioned with an edge to his voice.

There was a moment of silence as The Player considered his words.

_"Are you worried about him?"_ They finally asked. The Batter paused for a moment, picking up an item he had found and examined it.

"...of course not." He answered. He didn't worry, that would mean he had to actually care first, the only thing he cared about was purifying all the zones that he can. At least, that's what he told himself. The Player fell silent and they didn't talk until The Batter left the small store he had found.

_"There's nothing wrong with it you know."_

"What?"

_"It's OK to care about someone, and miss them. If you miss Zacharie then-"_

"Nonsense."

_"Bat..."_

"Never call me that." The Batter said coldly.

_"er right, sorry."_ The Player paused. _"You don't have to be human to feel."_

"This is pointless, we have a job to do."

_"OK, OK."_ The Player sighed and dropped the subject, for now.

* * *

><p>Zacharie sighed frowning behind his mask. Two weeks had past and the problem he had been trying to fix wasn't moving as fast as he would have preferred. <em>Maybe he can leave, his employees could-<em>

"Not there!" He yelled as one of his workers placed down a box; the added weight on the support beams caused the steel to creak and everything came crashing down. He face palmed and let another sigh out, so much for leaving it to them. _I hope Bats going to be OK for a few more days without me._

* * *

><p>The Batter's mood had grown worse and worse the past two weeks and The Player dared not even speak to him for fear of being snapped at. As for The Batter, he hadn't noticed what he was doing to the poor person controlling him. He was so absorbed in his thoughts his motions were basically on autopilot, to the point that he hardly registered entering into a battle.<p>

"_So, the next boss battle is going to be soon…" _

"And?"

"_Oh, well, nothing I just…thought I'd…never mind." _They gave up, _Zach, come back already! _They thought desperately. The rest of the day was uneventful for both The Batter and The Player, they considered just logging off, Batter was starting affect their playing, he needed to get over his emotional issues. It wasn't until two days later that The Player decided to confront him again, this time they were angry.

_"WHAT was that!?" _The Batter searched inside himself for a response, but could find none. _"Are you kidding me?" _His Puppeteer continued. The Batter still stayed silent not knowing exactly where to begin, or what to say. He completely blew an insignificant battle, killed by a burnt, he was distracted and unresponsive, all his moves failed, and he had no one to blame but himself.

_"I'm taking full control today, sorry Bat, I can't trust you when your like this." _

"I understand." He finally replied, and didn't comment on the nick name although it irked him.

_"And for the love of all things good, talk to Zacharie when he comes back, and share your feelings, and don't even attempt to deny it, I see it. Say you love him, or hate him, I don't care just get your problem FIXED." Or I'll have to reboot the entire game, _they thought.

He was baffled by what they said and a little shocked. He had no feelings towards Zacharie...probably. He didn't get the chance to reply before he felt the little control he possessed taken away and he watched as a by stander for the remainder of the game.

Zacharie chuckled as he traveled along the road, pleased on the way things went at the amusement park. This game doesn't have reliable PCs, and although he enjoys running an amusement park, today that was tested. The most recent attraction malfunctioned and needed repairs, of course the administration of the game didn't give him helpful employees for this situation, and he was forced to stay and do most of the work himself. _Troublesome, troublesome, troublesome, _he sighed, _Bat's going to be pissed, although he's cute when he's angry, hopefully he'll like the gift I got him._ He smiled to himself behind his mask, maybe something good will come out of this. He sighed at his own wishful thinking and returned his focus to the task at hand. Zacharie arrived at his destination and began setting up his shop, putting down the last item he surveyed his work, satisfied he leaned back and waited.

Batter walked along the road he was directed and the building he was looking for came into view. He hesitated, fearing that the masked merchant wouldn't be there, he ignored the feeling and kept walking, but he couldn't ignore the feeling of relief that came over him when the masked man did come into view. Relief that soon gave way to anger.

"Where have you been?" He demanded once he reached the merchant.

Zacharie just chuckled. "Why, did you miss me?"

_"Yes." _The Batter's Puppeteer piped in, causing him to scowl. The Player sensed his agitation and opted to stay silent, and keep any commentary back. The interjection did amuse Zacharie and it slipped into his voice.

"Is that so~"

"Hardly." The Batter said successfully keeping his normal flat tone. "You didn't answer my question."

"If you must know, I just was away, uh, fixing something, it was an emergency." He explained with a small sigh.

"If it happens again, let me know in advance." Batter replied some of the tension leaving is body. He was about to turn away when his Puppeteer had finished but hesitated, remembering The Player's words to him he turned back around and fixed Zacharie with his usual serious expression.

"Actually, I..." He started struggling for words, "I was worried...a little. It seems I may have, or I have, grown dependent on you and I felt...lost for once because I didn't know where you were, so, I might have some feelings towards you that makes me care about you...a lot." He finished awkwardly and felt his face heat up at his own words. Zacharie was taken aback by the sudden confession, but soon felt happy when the shock passed.

"Was that a confession?" He teased because, honestly, he couldn't resist.

"Are you mocking me?"

"Not at all." He grinned behind his mask and walked around to face The Batter. He lifted part of his mask off and kissed the Batter while placing a brand new bat in his hands. "Good luck in your battle." Zacharie said, letting out a melodic laugh at the fighter's face. The Batter touched his lips surprised that he wasn't angry at the action but felt pleased and a warmth in his chest. In his light distraction he didn't notice entering the building at first, but soon directed all his focus to the up coming battle. For once he let a small smile form on his face, he was definitely going to continue things with Zacharie when he was done.


End file.
